


Of Lycans, Vampires and Plots

by panther



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 15:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trio are now 19 years old and still fighting a losing battle with Voldemort. Teddy has lost his parents and is in Harry's care as he struggles to find the pieces of Voldemort's soul. Werewolves guard Hogwarts Castle to keep what remains of the Order out of the school and so the trio find an unlikely ally in their struggle against them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Lycans, Vampires and Plots

**Author's Note:**

> for SS fic challenge 12 crossover, where I crossed Harry Potter and the Underworld movies. Canon of werewolves/lycans in both HP and Underworld was...addled slightly to make this work :P

It is a weary Harry Potter that checks over the latest reports on the movements of Voldemort’s werewolves at the worn dining table at the Black family home in London. The war was turning against them more and more every day and people were starting to wonder if victory was truly possible anymore. Surviving to the morning had become the primary task for many never mind finding pieces of Voldemort’s soul and destroying them.

“How many?” Hermione asks quietly from the other end of the table, a great dusty tomb sitting in front of her with a half drunken cup of tea.

“Three children dead, the mother turned, the father missing,” Harry informs her dully, before removing his glasses and rubbing at his red eyes, “I don’t understand why people won’t abandon the village.”

“Things are getting worse,” Hermione mutters, not really expecting Harry to say anything to her in return, “I hope that Dung’s contact turns something up to help. I can’t believe we’re relying on _Dung_ though.”

“I can’t believe a lot of things we rely on right now,” Ron mutters darkly from the doorway. Harry and Hermione turn to look at him and neither react to the deep gash across his cheek, used to it by now, and he looks far older than his nineteen years.

“Did you get the information from Percy?” Harry demands quickly, half rising from his seat with an outstretched arm and Ron raises an eyebrow at him.

“Steady on mate, don’t get excited,” he mutters, while slumping into a seat next to Hermione and pulling a roll of parchment from his pocket and beginning to unroll it, “Any chance of a hot drink?”

“I’ll make some hot chocolate,” Hermione murmurs immediately, jumping out of her seat, eager to be helpful.

“I probably don’t want to know about the attack last night do I?”

“No Ron, you don’t. It says here that they might have found a weakness in the defences around Hogwarts?” Harry says slowly, trying not to sound overexcited as Hermione drops a spoon on the counter behind him and Ron smiles sadly.

“It isn’t much but Percy has been talking to Davies and it might be enough to get us in. It is...mental to try but, we know that there is a horcrux at Hogwarts and we’ve no idea where the rest of them are so....” he says, quietly tapering off and shrugging as Harry frowns.

“We have to try,” Hermione pipes up adamantly, “We can’t go on like this. Teddy doesn’t even get to see outside anymore.”

Guilt claws at Harry’s chest at the thought of his innocent godson asleep in his room upstairs, orphaned from a battle they shouldn’t have lost, left to a young man who can hardly take care of himself let alone a child. He should be able to go out and scuff his knees on the paving out in the back garden and Harry should be shaking his head as he gets his knees covered in grass stains and instead he never leaves the house. The wards are strong but they can’t risk it. Nothing can be risked anymore. Risks had made Teddy an orphan in the first place.

“We should wait for Dung,” Harry says gravely, “See what he has to say. Hogsmeade is crawling with werewolves trying to stop us, or anyone else deemed unworthy or whatever, from getting near the castle never mind getting the wards down.”

Hermione sighs but knows he is right. Ron lets his head fall down onto the kitchen table and groans, “ I feel like an old man.”

Harry doesn’t answer him. They all feel old now. Molly is gone, Arthur too, and Charlie never came back from the last mission he was sent on but they refuse to give up hope. The twins don’t really laugh anymore and Ginny is falling apart under the strain of taking Molly’s place. Between her and Harry they try to make sure everyone gets three square meals a day at Headquarters but really they are falling apart at an alarming rate. They don’t complain though, not really, because it doesn’t change anything.

“What happened to whoever gave you that cut?” Hermione asks quietly, placing a cup of hot chocolate in front of Harry, careful not to put it down on any of his notes, before taking a seat beside Ron and giving him one too.

 

“I killed him,” Ron states bluntly and Hermione gasps.

“I can’t believe you can just say that so _calmly_ Ronald!” she snaps.

“Well it was him or me Hermione! I had a choice to make; I decided to live,” Ron scowls before taking a drink of his hot chocolate.

“Still-”

“Leave it Hermione,” Harry pleads from the corner, “This is war. We don’t need this right now okay?”

She pins him back with a dark look but then just shakes her head and busies herself with her parchment. Harry is about to say something when they hear the front door opening. They had expected Ron’s return; they didn’t expect anyone else tonight. The trio pull out their wands and Ron cautiously leads them into the hallway.

A hiss is all they hear, when they have their wands pointed forward for light and then Dung’s agitated, “Put the wands down! Vampires don’t like strong light in their eyes.”

“Vampires?” Harry demands stupidly while lowering his wand slightly, as Dung appears and ushers them into the kitchen again, a cloaked figure following him slowly.

“Dung you can’t bring one of them here! Their blood-lust-” Hermione starts knowingly only to be cut off.

“Is controlled,” a female voice replies from under the cloak, before gloved hands reached up to pull down the hood as the trio moved to the far side of the room, careful to stand in a line and carefully cover each other with their wands. Pulling down the hood reveals piercing blue eyes and pale skin, dark shoulder length hair and a defiant look.

“Vampires _cannot_ control their blood-lust,” Hermione replies knowingly, but Dung only tuts and the vampire shakes her head.

“Those who interact with wizards and mortals are not as controlled as those of us who remain above such things,” the vampire states calmly.

“This is Selene,” Dung informs them while helping himself to Harry’s hot chocolate, “She is a vampire as you can see and not the sort you will have read about in your books Granger.”

“Why are you here?” Harry asks quietly, talking to Selene directly who removes her cloak entirely, revealing a leather cat suit, and takes a seat at the table. The trio warily exchange glances before sitting opposite her, wands still in their hands even if under the table.

“I hear you have a lycan problem,” she replies simply, “I’m bored and have nothing to hunt so even if your wizard wolves won’t present me much of a challenge...I would be willing to help you.”

“Lycan?” Ron says dumbly only for Hermione to elbow him in the side and whisper ‘ _werewolves_ ’, “Oh.”

“Why would you help us? Boredom isn’t a reason to involve yourself in our war?” Harry demands, “What has Dung promised you?”

“Me, mate I-“ Dung begins only to be cut off by Selene.

“I am a Death Dealer, and no,” she says carefully when Ron’s face crumples, “It is nothing like a Death Eater or whatever these people call themselves. I’m part of my own war. Vampires and Lycans and I ...assassinate them. However, they have gone underground, leaving me with nothing to do. Lycans are far more dangerous than your werewolves, bigger, more aggressive, more...civilised even and yet similar. Lycans have a society, are organised, they take care of each other. Some humans become lycans. Stronger and more accepting of their curse while others become what you know as werewolves because they fight it.”

“You could only know this if you had studied it for a reason,” Hermione questions carefully.

Selene turns her piercing gaze on her and nods, “In the beginning, lycans were uncontrollable and never regained their human form. They learned to channel their rage, and return to human form while keeping their former strength. Werewolves are not our concern, you are capable of taking care of them yourself but one of the wizards....Greyback...he now crosses a line.”

“He is stronger than normal werewolves. We’ve struggled to defeat him,” Ron concedes as Harry nods slowly.

“He is not a werewolf. They are weaker because they fight their own disese and don’t learn to use their strengths and weaknesses to their advantage. His form is...different yes? He is stronger. I believe him to be more like what I hunt. He cannot be left to run free. My people...will not allow it any longer. Before those whom he turned resisted what they were but now things are different and this clan in Hogsmeade is becoming more lycan than werewolf... they must be stopped.”

“How did Dung find you?” Harry asks quietly, taking it all in.

“She found me. Scared the bloody living daylights out me she did,” Dung supplies, “This is good. Got anymore?”

Ron glowers at him but points to the cupboard behind him where the teas, coffees and other drinks are kept.

“Yes, I found him. We keep our ears to the ground, just in case I have been sent by our people to help your problem at this....school. I volunteered because like I said...I am bored,” Selene states smoothly.

“They will have magic,” Harry states, “What are you going to do against their spells of sunlight?”

“Well first, I won’t be taking them on in their human form. I will take them on the full moon and _yes_ that is the best time,” she declares, baring her teeth and grinning, “And I’m a vampire, I can move faster than they can cast. Besides I have silver bullets. Straight into the blood stream and they will be dead before any of your healers can get to them.”

“That is barbaric,” Hermione states quietly.

“That is war,” Selene replies flatly.

“And you don’t need anything from us?” Harry checks.

“Well of course she does,” Dung comments again, “She’s a vampire but strictly speaking she ain’t magical. Won’t be able to see the castle. We need to find a way to get around that ward for her.”

“That is nearly impossible,” Hermione scoffs.

“But not entirely?” Selene questions with a raised eyebrow.

“It will take time,” Hermione starts, turning to Harry, “And I will need more help. You will need to get Cho, Susan, Angelina, anyone we can spare to help me research.”

Harry nods, immediately looking at Ron and silently sending him on his way. He passes Selene with a guarded expression but Hermione catches him rolling his eyes on the way out the door.

“I expect you will need a place to stay while we work on things and check that you can see things veiled my magic,” Hermione demands, and Harry can tell she doesn’t like the idea of working with Selene, who doesn’t seem to appreciate her intelligence, at all.

“I was promised as much,” Selene replies flatly, causing Hermione to glower at Dung who merely shrugs.

“You can’t...well eat anyone here,” Harry says awkwardly and for the first time Selene laughs and gives a genuine smile.

“I have that covered,” she informs him, reaching down to the floor to pull up a bag the trio had not noticed before and placing it on the table. Harry and Hermione look at it warily as she gets to her feet and lifts out what they both recognise as a bag of blood. Hermione pales and Harry feels his stomach turn, “I merely require a fridge or...whatever you use to keep things cool.”

“We have charms for that,” Hermione says shakily, “I will...give it here I will deal with it and put it in a cupboard...an empty one.”

“Thank you for helping us. Whatever your motives are, we do need this help. If you can get around the werewolves, lycans, whatever they are guarding Hogsmeade for Voldemort and Snape then you will be saving many lives,” he says sincerely but Selene merely shrugs and pulls a thick tomb from her bag before handing it to Hermione.

“I will go and make myself comfortable in a room shall I? And there really is no point in thanking me. I don’t care about the people; I’m just here to do my job and kill lycans,” she informs them before disappearing out of the kitchen and down the hallway, clearly looking for a sitting room of some sort.

“Well that went well,” Harry says to Dung, “Only you could return with some sort of vampire assassin.”

“Hey, we all do what we gotta do to survive, Potter.”

“What like run out on good men and leave them to be killed?” Harry snaps darkly, remembering the last time he left his relatives home.

Dung pushes off from the counter he was standing against and moves towards Harry, “I said sorry for that and I’m alive alright! I came back and I helped and I’ve done risked my neck countless times to try and win this war! There are shadier characters than me working to stop him.”

“I know...sorry. Just, this is what it has come to?”

“I think the end is coming. One way or another.”

Harry nods and slips from the room, walking up to Teddy’s room slowly and quietly edging inside. The toddler is sound asleep, sprawled out on his bed with his covers half falling off the bed. Harry carefully tucks him back in again and then perches on the end of the bed to watch him. Even if things had gone differently than he had hoped, at least he still had something to fight for and that was more than many he knew. Exhausted, Harry takes off his glasses and places them on Teddy’s shelf beside his miniature broom and teddy bear and gently crawls into the bed with him and goes to sleep. Somehow Harry was one of the lucky ones.


End file.
